1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying covers to cushions and, in particular, for applying covers to cushions wherein the cushioning material is maintained under compression within the cover, and the cover is maintained under tension by the cushioning material in the finished product.
2. Prior Art
It has been known to form mattresses and the like by compressing the inner cushioning material and covering the material with a ticking. The compressed material is usually inserted into the ticking by means of conveyor belts or plungers or the like. It is also known to place material in compressed form into containers for shipping or storage. Various apparatuses have been provided, including means placing covers or bags in position and forcing the bags or covers onto the compressible material, or forcing the material into the bags or covers in a compressed form. It is also known to provide seat cushions for motor vehicles and the like wherein the covering material and the resilient cushioning material are so intimately associated that the covering material is under tension and the inner cushioning material is usually under compression. The purpose of this is to ensure conformance of the covering material to the various contours of the cushion. Thus, the covering material and the cushion retain a desired shape or contour, and it is less likely that the covering material will slip over the cushioning material when in use. Chute-like arrangements have also been employed for stuffing cushions. In some instances, the covers or ticking to be stuffed with the cushioning material is placed over the chutes and the cushioning material is forced inwardly of the covering material by means of conveyors or hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders. Various means are provided for ensuring that the covering material is retained in position until the cushion is fully received therein.